Alice's Wonderland of Imaginary Friends
by Lydia the tygeropean
Summary: This is Alice in wonderland in the foster's world, but it isn't Alice who's on the adventure it's her brother. Jouney along as he searches for Alice in her twisted imagination. meanwhile Alice tries to bury herself deeper in her world to escape reality after the death of one of her imaginary friends. also why is the cheshire cat a boy?


**This is Alice in wonderland in the fhfif world. It somewhat connects to A Case of Wonderland Syndrome, but you don't need to read it. Oh and I own nothing.**

Chap. 1

(JAMES' .)

I sat in my father's lounge chair at the early morning of six; drinking my second cup of tea and reading the daily newspaper. I heard someone shuffle in from the kitchen witch is connected to the upstairs. I looked up from my paper to see it to be my youngest sister, Alice. She was staring at the outside window as she inhaled deeply, and sighed.

"Isn't it a beautiful morning, James?" She smiled at me as she said this. Her blond hair draped over her pale face.

I looked out the same window in dismay; it was pouring rain and the sky was grey. There wasn't any sign of it stopping either. But this was Alice I was talking about here; she has been this way since our family had her get rid of her imaginary friends, a cat and rabbit, I think. Ever since then she says and does things completely out of the norm, even now at the age of seventeen.

"Hardly, Dear sister, it's absolutely dreadful," I answer her, but as I looked to where she stood, she was no longer there. I heard a door slam and as I got up to look outside to see Alice dancing, getting her nightgown completely soaked. I sigh and gather my coat, hat, and umbrella; and head out the door to go fetch her.

As I reached her, Alice giggled and then said "come James, dance with me in the rain." I grabbed her arm and shouted over the rain.

"Are you mad Alice? You are going to catch you death!"

I dragged her back in the house all the while my sister gave me a crestfallen gaze. I turned to Alice seeing her dripping wet. I sighed and instructed her to go get changed for breakfast. It's hard to believe that she will be getting married soon, even though she doesn't know it. Her fiancé is a very fine nobleman, Hamish Ascot. The engagement is actually the reason I'm back here in England; I'll be walking my sister down the aisle for her wedding since father's death. I just hope she doesn't make a fool of the family.

…

Breakfast went rather well, unbeknownst to Alice though, mother had invited Hamish. Thank goodness it stopped raining; because Hamish and I began to discuss our hunting trip this afternoon, and then our taste in game.

"I most prefer the taste of rabbit over veal," the gingered man told me. "I especially enjoy the legs."

"Disgusting…" Alice droned as she stared out the window showing the forest.

"Alice," mother scolded her and turned to Hamish, "please forgive her, she uses to have an imaginary friend that was a rabbit."

"An imaginary friend," Hamish asked confused, "you mean those filthy creatures little kids protrude out from their minds and then sponge off their parents until the child grows bored?" He whipped his mouth with a napkin. "I'm glad they all get put to work in sweatshop, instead of littering the streets."

I saw Alice's face contort to rage as Hamish had spoken. I decided to redirect her anger toward me so she would say the wrong thing to our guest.

"Alice, didn't you also have another imaginary friend? Oh, what was his name?"

"His name was Chessur, you should know that, you two would play chess until dusk." Her eyes reared back to the window, but they then widened and she stood up. "If you excuse, I must go for a walk."

"Don't be gone long Alice." Mother told her, we are to do embroiling with your sister at noon."

"I shan't keep you waiting long, then." Alice said as she walked out the door. I wonder why she suddenly wanted to take a walk.

"She does that to blow off steam," Mother said as I had just realized I thought aloud. Hamish continued eating his helping, as our conversations went on.

(Alice pov)

I had to get out of that house, I was not going to sit there and be ostracized more than I already was. Besides I have better things to do than listen to men babble like the Tweedle twins, and about hunting of all things. It would be nice to speak in riddles for once though, but I'm getting off track, I had to find McTwisp. I spotted a bush with a white fluffy tail sticking out and walked toward it.

"Twispy, is that you?" I asked using his pet name I gave him.

The tail went into the bush and I heard some shuffling until I saw a rabbit head poke out. McTwisp looked up at me with his pink eyes and said. "Ah, Alice, so good to see you, perhaps you can help me."

He was talking rather quickly as usual, but I still understood him. "What would you like help with?"

"Oh I was hoping you could help me find wild parsnip, you see I was late getting them this year…"

"Sorry Twispy, but an early frost came in the other night; it killed most of the wild plants."

"Oh dear, I had forgotten of our seasons are opposite to each other. Well, I guess I could go truffle hunting, but I don't have a truffle gun. Oh, dear me, and time is running short!"

The words 'hunting' and 'gun' reminded me of this afternoon. I grabbed McTwisp and held him at eye level. "McTwisp, Listen to me, head back to Wonderland; I'll come by later and imagine you up some parsnips and truffles, but under any circumstances you are not to come out this afternoon."

"But I wanted to bring something to the tea party, it's really un-special today."

Ah, our 'really un-special' tea parties start on the day I created Wonderland, it's kind of like a wedding anniversary. Sometimes the party can last up to a week, but time doesn't matter when you're mad. Well, unless you're McTwisp.

"My brother and 'Fiancée' are hunting this afternoon, I don't want you to be out where they can shoot you, now go home, or you'll be late," I said shooing him off. I don't know why but I had a very sinking feeling in my stomach as I watched him disappear into the woods.

**So what do you think, good, bad, let me know.**


End file.
